Goofy/Gallery
Images of Goofy. External Galleries Stock art File:742-goofy_972_detail.jpg Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-9e2236d4.jpg Goofy hq.png Goofy.gif Goofy1.gif Goofy2.gif Goofy.svg.png Goofy 02.gif Goofy-clipart-in-corel-draw-format4.jpg Mickeysmousetracks.gif Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|link=File:Disneygoofy2012.jpeg Shrugginggoofy.jpg Goofy-07.gif goofy-11.jpg GoofyIcon.jpg Goofy magician.jpg Goofy image.gif Mickey logo1.jpg Goofy dancing clip art.gif Logo.gif Gooftroop.jpg Apr189.gif Pajamas .jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Goofy-Goof-walt-disney-characters-28497516-2560-1536.jpg|Goofy Face Opening Screenshot Goofy_KHII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_Face_Mask_buy_Disney_star_masks_at_starstills__44875__11278.1404452111.500.659.jpg 0ab019ed53f565afc66b827038e850e5.jpg goofyface1.gif goofyface2.gif il_340x270.689464482_mrz4.jpg GoofyCartoonOpening_Mouseworks.jpg Goofy_407.gif goofy_mickey_mouse__by_laluuphotoscaper-d5wi5k3.png mickeytrio.png clubhousegoof.png clubgoofguitar.png goofyruntobeach.png cowboygoof.gif goofacoustic.png rockgoofy.png goofybaseball.png goofybball1.gif goofskateboard3.gif goofysoccer.gif goofcycle.png goofgolfmiss.png goofkarate.png goofbake.gif gooftray.gif goofybake.gif goofysundae.gif chefgoof.png goofyjam.png gooficecream.gif goofpirateflag.png goofytreasure.gif pirategoofscope.gif pirategoofaccordian.png goofpiratehead.png supergoof1.png goofpopcorn2.gif chairgoofy.gif sailorgoofwave.png goofytails.png goofbarker.gif 1936goofy.gif Goofy Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Holiday Goofy Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Tsum Tsum Promotional Images Card00328 fr.jpg|Goofy's first solo cartoon, Goofy and Wilbur. 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Goofy_123.jpg Goofy's Silly Face.jpg|Goofy's Silly Face GoofTroopBowling.jpg 1951-on-jeunera-demain-01.jpg Mmwlogo2.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg Imagengvvd.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Cp FWB MMCH 20120926.jpg MMCH Poster.jpg DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg Goofy how to play football daybill.jpg 1939 Goofy and Wilbur (ing) (still) 02.jpg Goofy ad film.jpg Superstar goofy 72 3 f.jpg Clubhouse gang.jpg Mickeyart goofy turn final.jpg 1945 DISNEY.png 1944 DISNEY FOOTBALL.png 1941 RKO DIS.png 1938 MICKEY.png 1937 DISNEY RKO.png 1947 FUN AND FANCY.png Mickey Mouse 2013 Shorts Disney Store Banner.jpg Mickey and gang happy holidays.jpg Tumblr_nf22omCxXL1skqw0co1_1280.jpg Il fullxfull.712866097 i0dr.jpg Il fullxfull.712866095 km7p.jpg Il fullxfull.712864823 bs2q.jpg Il fullxfull.712745906 krgd.jpg Il fullxfull.712743444 j6rc.jpg MickeyDonald&Goofy-wizards-of-mickey.jpg Goofy wizards-of-mickey.jpg Screen-shot-2012-11-12-at-12.05.06-AM.png Disney Live Poster_Manila and Cebu Shows.jpg xcUnsEZUCXPtOesU5TmiXPRsDgn.jpg MPW-34510.jpg 51qUsYxaclL.jpg goofy_movie.jpg poster-22580.jpg goofy-how-to_8425.jpg Royandmickeyandfriends.jpg 936full-mickeys-christmas-carol-poster-774x1024.jpeg 2056d0a68ab4864a378542ce4f13a2c0.jpg disney on ice presents celebrations!.jpg cafb6077-2014 DOI 679x514.jpg disney-live-mickeys-magic-show-moa-arena.jpg disneys' live mickey's rockin' show.jpg goofy saludos amigos poster.JPG D23-expo-goofy-wallpaper.jpg goofy giveback.jpg FA_Disney_FAIRYTales_Print_5colsx24cm_CMYK.jpg received_10155894269570052.jpeg 11796190_10153092988565954_2799962828896362998_n.jpg Goof Troop - Print Ad from 1992 Disneyland Guide.jpg Goofy and wilbur good housekeeping.JPG SP-WM482-bi-Football-Club.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg DisneyVideocassettes.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Concept and production art GoofyCelFourTales.jpg 10499286 1.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg GoofyAdventureCel.jpg Goofy 50s model sheet.jpg|Model sheet of Goofy in the 1950s Goofy 50s cel.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard1.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard2.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard3.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard4.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard5.jpg Dis23.jpg Dingo-dessin-brouillon reference.jpg Earlygoofymodelsheet.jpg Goofy model sheet2.jpg Goofruff.jpeg GOF DoubleDribbleMS-600x430.jpg WDCDYE4.jpg image-sizes.jpg Goofy expressions art.jpg Goofy 0296a 5 980.jpg Goofy-wavedetail.jpg Goofy and tiger cel.JPG 0945f0e52f1fa93061f6f9617edb57e9.jpg MWKS300-B1532.jpg MW-B0769.jpg Goofy-Slam-Dunk.jpg gooofybasketball.jpg goofy drawing.JPG MCC_Goofy_2_-600x465.jpg|Goofy from Mickey's Christmas Carol. Walt-Disney-GOOFY-Production-Animation-Art-cel.jpg|Goofy from Goof Troop goofy with pete.JPG GoofyHorseshoe.jpg|Goofy from A Goofy Movie Goof-Troop_Final_9f0a9c76.jpeg|Goofy with his son Max on Goof Troop. P1012554.jpg goofy in goof troop.jpg OnVacation6.png goofy_icon_cel.jpg Goofy_HowToDraw.jpg|Guidelines on drawing Goofy. Goofy_WalkAndRun.jpg|Goofy's run and walk cycles. Goofy_ClockCleaners1937.jpg|Goofy pencil test from Clock Cleaners. GoofyOlympicChampSB2.jpg GoofySki4.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 22.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 21.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 20.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 18.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 17.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 16.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 14.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 13.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 12.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 11.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 10.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 8.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 5.jpg Books and comics Goofy comic cover2.JPG|Goofy's very first solo comic book (circa 1953) May12th.png|Goofy's page in Disneystrology Disney Adventure Goofy.jpg Goofy comic sample.JPG Goofy comic sample 2.JPG Goofy comic cover.JPG Goofy12comic.jpg James Goof cover.JPG|James Goof cover Mickey-Goofy comic.JPG Goofy comic 3.JPG 42457.jpg Chaosgod3-6.jpg Stroblegoof.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Mickey-goofy-comic-1930s.gif Strip 1254907966.jpg Donaldduckyoujerk.jpg MM Dippy and Squinch.jpg|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in a Mickey comic 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg Goof troop collectors issue.jpg DippytheGoofbook.JPG Little Golden Type Walt Disneys Goofy Movie Star Mickey Mouse Club 1956 A Edition.jpg Mickey Goofy energy book.JPG Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg The Big Bear Scare.jpg Mickey and friends lets go to the airport.jpg Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot.jpg Goofy and the pirate treasure.jpg Fools gold.jpg 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg|A Mickey and the Beanstalk book Micky maus cover.jpg Tello goofy.jpg Mickey and Goofy Explore the Universe of Energy.jpg Journal de mickey with goofy.jpg Goofya14.jpg emC8xf_KfvvQ8.png|Goofy's great-grandpa from a 1961 Mickey Mouse daily strip by Floyd Gottfredson. Goofy-birthday-1969.jpg Glorybee.png Mickey-goofy-comic-uk.jpg Mickey_magazine_124_cover.jpg Goofy and Clarabelle dancing.jpg Wizards of Mickey Vol. 3: Battle For The Crown.jpg ColossalComicsCollection9.jpg|Goofy swings into Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Geeft les Koken.jpg Les over UFO.jpg Op reis in Ierland.jpg Les over mode.jpg 048925.jpg 519736.jpg Alles verzekerd.jpg Dingoetmax.jpg Abranz fred mickey.jpg Goofy comic chicken and egg.jpg Mickey magazine 129 cover.jpg 093295.jpg 096258.jpg 0932747.jpg 07383663.jpg 094368.jpg Wizards of mickey.jpg Tumblr n2eidjeC3o1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mqpjjcA8zZ1rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqpjh7cBYZ1rnsw9qo1 540.jpg Tumblr mqpjezhUc81rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhmw4zbeDx1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Mickey_Mouse_issue_311_Matterhorn_cover.png Dippy_Dawg_Strip.png Spuk-in-Stampede-City.jpg super goof creepy crook comic.JPG 2549694-fourcolor899.jpg Tumblr_mcvwnmDonD1rqqcizo1_1280.jpg goofy goof-kart.JPG dingo mecanicien.jpg Mmmagazine 8-37.JPG Mmmagazine 7-38.JPG Mmm 4.7.jpg Tumblr l98mz4k5SD1qznrq1o1 500.jpg 1-journal-de-mickey-couverture-001.jpg Mm comic book 38.jpg Le journal de mickey 2.jpg pl dis 000002d 001 go.jpeg goofy tightrope acrobat.jpg goofy hurdle comic.jpg Mickey mouse comic 214.jpg Le journal de mickey 1355.jpg Le journal de mickey 2726.jpg Le journal de mickey 1305.jpg Le journal de mickey 777.jpg Le journal de mickey 690.jpg goofy gaggle giggles.jpg Le journal de mickey 611.jpg super goof june comic.jpg Mickey mouse comic 103.jpg Micky Maus 1951 00.jpg Micky maus 76-28.jpg Micky maus 84-52.jpg Micky maus 91-51.jpg Micky maus 80-39.jpg Micky maus 84-9.jpg GoofyWatchingTV.jpg Funny-fishing-Goofy-Donald-comic.jpg Le journal de mickey 3071.jpg Mickey mouse haunted castle.jpg goofy's cleaning day book.JPG Micky maus 77-6.jpg Micky maus 96-52.jpg goofy laughing comic.jpg Mickey mouse comic 162.jpg Mickey mouse comic 215.jpg Mickey mouse comic 100.jpg SuperGoof65.jpg mickey and goofy visiting solitary.jpg mickey and goofy detective agency.png Le journal de mickey 259-1.jpg Le journal de mickey 220-1.jpg Le journal de mickey 199-1.jpg WoM-Goofy.jpg|Goofy as he appears in Wizards of Mickey. Le journal de mickey 1315.jpg Mickey mouse comic 111.jpg Mickey mouse comic 153.jpg Mickey mouse comic 205.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Sushi Book.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Mickey mouse comic 224.jpg Mickey mouse comic 167.jpg Mickey mouse comic 179.jpg Video games Capture2.png|Goofy in Toontown Online Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg Char 37633 thumb.jpg|Goofy in Disney Golf _-Disney-Sports-Football-Goofy.jpg|Goofy in Disney Sports Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Goofy.jpg|Goofy in Disney Sports Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg 190px-DisneyUniverse Goofy.jpg|Goofy, Disney Universe Goofy_halloween.jpg|Super Goof as he appears in Toontown Online 169366-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-goofy.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Racing Adventure Hysterical Tour image.gif|Goofy in Goofy's Hysterical History Tour Goofy MDC.jpg|Goofy, Mickey and Minnie in Mickey's Dangerous Chase Matterhorn Screamer title.png|Goofy in Matterhorn Screamer Matterhorn Screamer screenshot.png|A screenshot of Matterhorn Screamer Mickeysspeedwayusa 1109 screen057.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Speedway USA Goofy in quackshot.gif|Goofy making an appearance in Quackshot Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 25.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 40.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 41.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 42.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 43.png Mickey mouse magic wands screenshot.jpg|Mickey and company in the opening cutscene of Mickey Mouse Magic Wands Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends in Dust.png Legend of Illusion Gameplay.png Goof Troop SNES Title Screen.png Goof Troop SNES Gameplay.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Title Screen.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Gameplay.png 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg Ea2.jpg CLIP6509_0002.jpg|Goofy try dancing with Izsó Gergi in Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2011|link=DisneyWiki Goofy day.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Saves the Day. Goof troop - 1993 - capcom co- ltd.jpg 02.gif Sport Goofy - 1983 - Atari.jpg Sport Goofy - 1983 - Atari-2.jpg gfh2.jpg 7924-3-mickey-s-memory-challenge.jpg goofy sleep shenanigans.jpg goofys-hysterical-history-tour-02.png NES--Adventures in the Magic Kingdom_Aug3 15_23_38.png mickey's runaway zoo shot.jpg|Mickey and Goofy in Mickey's Runaway Zoo NES--Adventures in the Magic Kingdom_Aug3 15_47_40.png GENESIS--World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Donald Duck_Jul31 22_25_23.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Renders Goofy_KH.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Original_outfit)_KH.png|Goofy wearing his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Battle)_KHII.png|Goofy's attacking pose in Kingdom Hearts II Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy at Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_CT_KHIIFM.png|Goofy's Reindeer Form Goofy_AT_KHII.png|Goofy as a sea turtle in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_HT_KHII.png|Frankenstein Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Goofy_TR_KHII.png|Retro Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_PL_KHII.png|Goofy as a Tropical Tortoise in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_SP_KHII.png|Data Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_KHBBS.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep MusketeerGoofy.png|Goofy as a musketeer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Goofy_(Knight_outfit)_KH.png|Goofy as he appears in Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Turtle Form in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_KHII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II Goofy_KHIII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III Ensembles-5-Goofy_A.png Ensembles-19-Goofy_B.png Ensembles-42-Goofy_C.png Ensembles-72-Goofy_D.png Goofy (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Goofy KHX Render.png Sprites DL_GoofyAvatar1.png|Goofy's Sprite (Knight BBS) DL_GoofyAvatar2.png|Goofy's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Goofy_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Turtle KH) Sprite_Goofy_HT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KH) Sprite_Goofy_N.png|Goofy's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Goofy_HT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KHII) Sprite_Goofy_TR.png|Goofy's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Goofy_PL.png|Goofy's Sprite (Tortoise KHII) Sprite_Goofy_SP.png|Goofy's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Goofy_CT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Reindeer KHIIFM) Goofy_Chain.png|Goofy's talk sprite in Chain of Memories GoofyMugshot.png|Goofy's status screen Goofy_(card).png|Goofy's Friend card Goofy_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Goofy's Friend card (Halloween Town) Goofy Save Face.png|Goofy's Save Face Goofy Save Face KHREC.png|Goofy's Save Face in Re:Coded DL_Sprite_Goofy_KHBBS.png Artwork Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance opening artwork.JPG Rest (Day) (Art).png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Goofy_(Art).png Goofy_Space_Paranoids_Artwork.png Goofy_(Tortoise_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Sora,_Donald_and_Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Kh 201212 01 1024 992.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded artwork05.png KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png KH2 Artwork12.png 503145.jpg 286472.jpg Cover CoM.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png Promo_Art_KHHD.png Two Sides.jpg Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg Goofy_(Frankenstein_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Turtle_Form)_(Art).png Promotional Art 01 KHII.png Heart (Art).png Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201303 01 1024 992.jpg Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Promotional CG KHHD.png Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Artwork of Goofy for Kingdom Hearts III KHREC Artwork.png Kingdom Hearts Tribute Album 02.png Kingdom Hearts Tribute Album 01.png Screenshots Kingdom Hearts Goofy death.png|Goofy's "death" in Kingdom Hearts II. Reunion_KHII.png|Goofy reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Goofy with Mickey and Donald at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Goofy with Donald and Ventus KH Cup trophy.jpg Screenshot20 KHreCOM.jpg Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories 19.PNG|Goofy in the opening scene of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Lea DDD.jpeg My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png 640px-When Sleeping Memories Awaken 01 KHRECOM.png The Truth About Ansem 01 KHII.png An Awakening Voice 01 KHII.png I'm Pete 01 KHII.png Master Yen Sid 01 KHII.png A Connecting Dream 09 KHII.png 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg KH FM 04.jpg KHReCoM 04.jpg Atlantica-sora-donald-and-goofy-9919543-576-432.jpg 12 HD 1.5 Remix.png GardenOfAssemblage-KHIIFM.png KHII.5 - KH2FM - Screen Shot 01.jpg Ursula-kingdomheart.jpg Mickey and Friends at the Great Maw (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Kingdom Hearts' Door 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Genie Works Hard 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Nice to Meet You Queen Minnie 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Kingdom-Hearts-2.5-screen-7.jpg KHRecoded E08.jpg Cloud 01 KH.png Gsdx 20110509172604 550x413.jpg All for One, One for All 03 KH.png Gsdx 20110417171525 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20120305131322.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Goofy sleeping.jpg|Goofy sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom-Hearts-2-21-630x354.jpg Castle That Never Was 01 KHII.png The End of the Fight.png The Path Opens 01 KHII.png Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Mark of Mastery Exam 01 KH3D.png Silly Sora.jpg Manga Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png02.png ''Epic Mickey'' series epicgooftronic.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey File:Animatronic_Goofy.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a cutscene Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a screenshot for Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Goofyepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Goofy in Epic-Mickey Power of illusion Em2-daisy-donald-and-goofy.jpg Goofy_Animatronic.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey 2 Animatron_Goofy_Epic_Mickey_2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy with Mickey and Oswald Goofy-poi.png Miscellaneous 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Goofy's poster for Disneyland Paris 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Goofy's signature 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Artwork of Goofy helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Surfing Goofy statue at the Paradise Pier Hotel in Disneyland 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Goofy statue on the back of the Disney Magic cruise ship 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Goofy's Candy Co. Dsc04192qh.jpg spider goofy.jpg goofytoondisney.png Img mickeyandco.jpg Fcolr.gif Gcolr.gif Ycolr.gif Ofmiceandmagic.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Walt-disney-officer-goofy-art-print-poster.jpg Red85-55-56yr.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 6.05.10 PM.png Alfa1.jpg D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg Goofy-military-logo.png|World War II insignia S-goofy 7x8.jpg Iron goof.jpg|Goofy as Iron Man Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg Tv forecast 12-30-1950 pg 10 640.jpg One hour in wonderland.png Goofy Cartoon Wallpaper.jpg Happy Birthday Disney Gift Card Mickey Goofy and Donald.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald 2014 Summer Disney Gift Card.png Mickey and Friends in the Carosel Disney Gift Card.png DisneyCatalog2003Summer.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h69Upul1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7rzMLw1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7jPWrh1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7aU3tV1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h6u1fr51rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h6eoLpN1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5svPEG1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5nUIiW1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5alFJJ1rb4m56.jpg Goofy cross-eyed.jpg Hankporter.jpg MdnohUIkq2LOK3zCi4SgZjw.jpg unnamed (28).jpg Classic goofy t-shirt.jpg B8acpT2CcAAsNzr.jpg large.jpeg 3529338540_09eed78309.jpg Chef-Goofy-Statue-2-393x525.jpg dlh-goofyskitchen-112711-avp.jpg 134598.jpg Disneyland.60th.39834-dlr-60th-wholesale-nobuttonbanner-560x400.jpg tumblr_lqmk2h1Y2b1qbzsfco1_1280.jpg Train History 08.jpg Goofy_serving_Sebastian_on_a_plate.png Disneystockcertificate.jpg brightgoof.jpg gNoIr2M3OGvEowqhoUie4sFvyc8.jpg 18mp_Goofy_jpg__18_1460502e.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-09-09-at-20.29.27.png 1020729-dick-van-dyke-guest-stars-mickey-mouse-clubhouse.jpg 2056d0a68ab4864a378542ce4f13a2c0.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h49m43s262.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h54m19s923.png goofy baggage buster story.JPG 8ce7828806732df3ee990867ace332a6.jpg aop_lo10.jpg goofy artwork.jpg 20150425131629-0.jpg OnVacation6.png 0502e7a8-713a-11e3-936b-164abaf9259c.jpg goofy as a waiter.JPG D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg darth-goofy.jpg Funko_Pop-_Goofy.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Goof Troop galleries